


Любовь (14/03/2014)

by AvaDay



Series: Фики по заявкам, весна 2014 [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на заявку "14) Любовь: Я напишу, как у наших персонажей начинается роман. - Стайлз"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовь (14/03/2014)

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Любовь  
> Размер: 318 слов  
> Фандом: Teen wolf  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Стайлз Стилински, Эйден  
> Категория: пре-слэш  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Примечание: написано для 1000smiles на заявку "14) Любовь: Я напишу, как у наших персонажей начинается роман. - Стайлз"

Они уничтожают логово эльфов ("Охренеть, как Толкин ошибся-то", – не выдержал тогда Стайлз), спасибо наконец-то понятной подсказке Дитона, но выжившая дочь короля пытается объяснить стае, как они неправы. Очень подробно объяснить.  
– Фигово-то как, – задыхается Стайлз.  
– Еще километр, и мы окажемся за пределами леса. Заклинание удержания должно сработать, – Стайлз ненавидит Эйдена за то, что тот выглядит так, словно только-только встал с шезлонга у бассейна. И почему всегда одежда одного Стайлза в крови и грязи?  
– Километр или два, ага. Если не сдохнем раньше. Тоже мне, Эванжелин Лилли.  
– Да добежим, расслабься.  
– Знаешь, какой лучший способ разозлить кого-то? Попросить его расслабиться!  
– Окей, окей, рассл... Отвлекись. Думай о чем-нибудь другом, пока бежишь.  
– О том, что кроме эльфов в Бикон Хиллз сейчас еще и сборище ведем? Которые как раз позавчера почти меня похитили? Спасибо, отвлек.  
– О свидании подумай.  
– Теоретическом, гипотетическом свидании? Да уж я думаю об этом. Особенно ночами в своей комнате. 17 лет, одинокий парень, ага. Я.  
– Практическом, настоящем свидании.  
– И с кем же, позволь спросить?  
– Со мной.  
Стайлз впечатлен двумя вещами – что Эйден смог пожать плечами, не останавливаясь, и что он сам не споткнулся от таких слов.  
– Чувак, я понимаю, что вы привыкли становиться одним целым – гадость, кстати, совсем гадость, – но ты помнишь, кто ты? Ты – Эйден. Твой брат – Итан. Ты по цыпочкам, он по петушкам... Господи, не верю, что сказал такое. Считай это действием эльфийской пыльцы.  
– Не было никакой эльфийской пыльцы.  
– Была. И ты теперь говоришь ерунду. Приглашаешь меня на свидание. Ха-ха.  
– Кто сказал, что мне нравятся только девушки?  
– Лидия?  
– Лидия нравилась, да. Нравилась.  
– Охренеть.  
– Эй, ну вот видишь, удалось. Лес окончился.  
Стайлз падает на землю.  
– И вот то, – он слабо шевелит рукой в воздухе, – все это было, чтобы меня отвлечь?  
– Нет. Действительно, свидание. Как хочешь.  
– То есть ты Эйден, не Итан? Точно? Близнец-гетеросексуал, а не близнец-гей?  
– Вообще-то я – близнец-бисексуал.  
– Ага, понятно. – Стайлз лежит пару минут молча и вдруг резко встает. – Черт. Значит, даже теперь я все еще не кажусь привлекательным геям.


End file.
